


Gentle Love of Mine

by kirsty_jayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, They just love each other a lot, This is just a thing, castiel - Freeform, i don't know i don't know!!, not quite a ficlet, super duper minor nsfw scene kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirsty_jayne/pseuds/kirsty_jayne
Summary: please let me know what you think! maybe one day i will actually write a proper fic......





	

Dean swears too much. He laughs too loud and he eats enough for two grown men. His hands are calloused and rough, and the smile he gives women are charming yet practiced. He has been in too many fights, too many brawls - and he treats his sleek black car better than he treats some people. He is strong enough to crawl out of his own grave. He is strong enough to speak his own mind. He is not strong enough to let his brother go. But he is gentle and kind, and he is great with children. He may not be the fastest reader but he has read Vonnegut and the Bible. He may not be good at talking about feelings, but he listens.

And Castiel loves him.

Dean drinks too much. He drowns his sorrows in liquor like his impala guzzles gasoline. He listens to classic rock and he sings along with a smile. A real smile. One that reaches his eyes and makes the corners crinkle. He is also tone deaf. He pretends he hates hugs and he pretends he hates shorts. He does hate running, though he is faster than his brother who jogs every morning. He likes his coffee black and he will mock anyone who doesn't, but he will still make everyone a mug just how they like it without being asked. He likes killing monsters. He loves the feeling of slicing a vampires head off - it gives him an adrenaline rush. But sometimes he will lay alone at night wondering what that makes him.

And Castiel loves him.

Dean hurts too much. There's a constant ache in his chest, and sometimes Dean can't breathe. He doesn't talk about it, but Castiel knows. He yells at Castiel, says he doesn't know anything. He threatens to kick him out again with hard lines set to his jaw, but there's a sadness that softens the glare in his eyes. He stays up late with Sam researching for the new case in Utah or Ontario or Sioux Falls or where ever it may be. And sometimes in the early hours of the morning, well after he has bid Sam goodnight, he ends up in Castiel's room. He tells Castiel he doesn't know why he is in there, and he lowers his eyes in shame because he knows he can't keep doing this. But Castiel takes his hands and welcomes him into the bed with what Dean refuses to call cuddling.

Dean kisses gently. Out in the hunting world Dean Winchester is a man to be feared. In the safety and comfort of Castiel's bed, Dean is free to be himself. Castiel makes love to him, like he does most nights when Dean crawls into bed with him. He touches Dean the way he likes and smiles against Dean's neck when he quietly moans. Dean tucks his tongue into the corner of his mouth and lets out soft breathy noises when he comes. Sometimes, after sex, he cries. He tries not to let Castiel see by pressing his face into the pillow. Castiel wraps himself around Dean and whispers _it's okay you're okay_ and they tangle their legs together and Dean kisses Castiel's throat before they fall asleep. 

Dean tries to tell Castiel how he feels. When he thinks Castiel is asleep he will stroke his hair away from his face and kiss his forehead. He will say  _you know, right? You gotta know by now, Cas. How I - how I feel about this, about you. You gotta know._ And maybe Dean will never say those three words out loud, but he says it in the morning with his eyes when he watches Castiel wake up. He says it with his quiet smile. He says it with his hands. With his touch.

And Castiel knows.

And Castiel loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! maybe one day i will actually write a proper fic......


End file.
